An adjustable-weight barbell is an exercise bar onto which a number of modular disc weights (commonly referred to as “plates”) can be removably loaded by a user. Several forms of adjustable-weight barbells are known and commercially available. One well-known barbell (commonly referred to as an “Olympic bar”) assumes the form of a straight bar approximately 5-7 feet in length that is often utilized to perform bench press, military press, squat, and dead lift exercises. Another known barbell (commonly referred to as an “EZ curl bar”) has an undulating shape, is approximately 3-4 feet in length, and is typically utilized to perform exercises such as bicep curls, upright rows, and triceps extensions. Other known types of adjustable-weight barbells include triceps bars (also referred to as “hammer curl” bars) and hex bars (also referred to as “trap bars”). Regardless of its particular form, an adjustable-weight barbell typically includes first and second outer sleeves, which are joined to opposing ends of a central bar or frame. Each sleeve is cylindrical in shape and sized to be matingly received through the central opening of one or more disc weights. If the adjustable-weight barbell is intended to be utilized in conjunction with “Olympic” sized disc weights, each sleeve is typically approximately 2 inches in diameter; and, if the barbell is intended to be utilized in conjunction with “standard” sized disc weights, each sleeve is typically approximately 1 inch in diameter.
When utilizing an adjustable-weight barbell of the type described above, a user first slides one or more disc weights onto each sleeve to bring the loaded barbell to a desired weight. After adding the desired number of disc weights, the user then slides a collar onto each sleeve to help secure the disc weights in place thereby increasing the stability of the barbell and decreasing the likelihood of injury during the subsequent exercise. Although several different types of collars are commercially available, spring collars (also commonly referred to as “spring clips”) are the most widely utilized in both commercial and home gyms. A conventional spring collar typically includes a coiled body having a central aperture therethrough and two radial arms extending therefrom. When the spring collar is in a non-deflected state, the radial arms are angularly spaced apart from one another, and the central aperture has a diameter slightly less than the outer diameter of the barbell sleeve. When the radial arms are squeezed together, the coiled body deflects and the diameter of the central aperture increases to enable the spring collar to be slid over the sleeve with relative ease. To secure one or more disc weights to the barbell's sleeve, a user first loads the desired number of disc weights onto the sleeve, grasps the spring collar by its radial arms, squeezes the radial arms together, slides the coiled body over the sleeve and against the outermost disc weight, and then releases the spring collar's radial arms to allow the coiled body to contract around, and thus frictionally engage, the barbell's sleeve.
It is in the interest of commercial gyms to encourage their patrons to utilize spring collars and other safety equipment. To promote the usage of spring collars, many commercial gyms supply at least one set of spring collars for each piece of exercise equipment that supports an adjustable-weight barbell, such as a bench press, preacher curl, military press, or squat cage. However, rarely is there provided a convenient place or manner in which to store a pair of spring collars on or near a piece of exercise equipment when the exercise equipment is not in use. As a result, spring collars are frequently placed on the gym floor where the spring collars may be inadvertently moved, may be damaged, and pose a potential tripping hazard. Furthermore, when placed on the gym floor, a set of spring collars is not prominently visually displayed near each piece of exercise equipment, which decreases the likelihood of future use of the spring collars.